


Why does the not pregnant person panic more?

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Malia and Kira are married, Malia panics for nothing, Multi, Sitcoms cliché, So are everyone else, pregnant kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is pregnant and Malia can't handle it, but thankfully Kira can handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why does the not pregnant person panic more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



> Just something I rambled on Sunday and decided to write some confusing thing about it.
> 
> Maybe I will rewrite it and make it longer and more in detail how Malia freaks out.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for my mistakes! I kinda rushed through this...

After a long discussion, weighing the pro and contras, deciding if they are ready, Kira and Malia decided to have a baby.

They already adopted a child, a ten year old girl at the time, now she's a 15 year old teenager.

And the others already have like 100 children, and they are just married for a few weeks.

"Malia. This is not a competition how many children a couple has."

"But! Derek and Stiles adopt like every second month a child! On accident. They can not even explain to us how that child came into their home. That happened multiple times."

Kira put her head between her hands, taking a deep breathe.

"Can't you be happy for the children that got a new home?"

Throwing her hands up first, Malia crossed them afterwards.

"Fine! I guess. It's great the children have a new place and I'm happy for them. But then what about Scott and Allison?" 

Kira groaned and left the kitchen. Malia confusingly yelled after her what she did wrong.

~*~

On a sunny, beautiful March day, perfect for the family to go out and just be together.

With that plan in her head, Kira went upstairs to Zoeys room just to get that door closed at her face, Zoeys dark, curly hair bouncing as she turned around to to leave the house, saying she's meeting with friends.

A small, broken smile and a little wave, Kira went to the living room, from afar the door closed rather loudly.  
She sat net to her wife on the couch, with a little sniff she made Malia look at her who looked worried.

"I want a baby."

And from then on they played with every possible way to come up with.

And now, after a year, Kira is pregnant.  
While Kira takes it with ease and loves every second. (She tries not to complain about the morning sickness, because Malia looks ready to cry when she's next to her wife and comforting Kira.)

Malia meanwhile, panics at everything.

There was the accident with the nursery.

Kira wanted to have it painted in green, a calming green. Gender neutral and easy to paint over should their child want something else.

And Malia needed to work, was stressed and Kira still went to work, five months pregnant, she called Stiles to ask for a favour.

They came back later that day. Excited they went to their future baby room, and saw bunnies hopping around.

But also saw batman beating joker.

Kira turned to Malia, face plain and asking her wife calmly what the fuck went wrong.

Malia didn't have an answer, so she looked at her beautiful, pregnant wife, told her so much, taking at the same time her phone out of her pocket and texting Stiles a short warning.

She will give him two hours, enough time to say his goodbyes to his children and to Derek.

Long story short, Kira made Stiles and Scott paint the whole room white to paint it green.

Malia is not allowed to help again.

~*~

Kira knew that Malia can easily panic when it's about the person she cares about, it's one of the reasons she fell in love with Malia after all.

But it can be annoying, when she asks one at least 100 times in five minutes, if she's comfortable.

Of course she is not. She's about to push a baby through her vagina.

The pain started as she was taking a walk through the park, Malia making her laugh beside her.  
At first she ignored it, the last month it happened quite a few times that similar pain started, but this time it didn't go away.

Malia was about to hyperventilate as a child pointed at Kira and asked her if she peed herself.

So not only had Kira to stay calm not to yell out of pain but also trying to explain it to Malia that it's ok, nothing's wrong.

~*~ 

Malia wouldn't dare to take their son in her arms.

Derek was the one who made Malia hold her son, telling about his first time holding his child and since then she wouldn't go.

Isaac, excited like the youngest son being big brother (for the 50th time), played with Ericas and Boyds baby girl, asked thoughtful, how Malia reacts to being pregnant for their next child.

Malia scoffed, not once did she took her eyes off of her beautiful child.

"I won't leave the house and Kira isn't allowed to leave my side and I swear if some of you won't help us, I will kill you and use your skin as a wardrobe."

Mr. Tate crunched his face in disgust, took his grandchild, just to give Malia a nudge to make it clear it was the wrong wording.

Groaning, she looked around and threw her hands up.

"Oh come on. You are all still alive, or not?"

Lydia put her hand on Malias shoulder, shook her head and signaled her she should just close her mouth.

Zoey looked at her mom, not believing that she's about to take care of an infant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so maybe I will also write about sterek, how they fell in love, got married and started to adopt children right and left and just their happy live.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
